


Whip My Mind

by WarriorOmen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But there is a bit of a plot, Consensual Sex, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Mostly porn, Shotgunning, Spanking, blindfolding, dirty talking, mild bloodplay, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorOmen/pseuds/WarriorOmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A mind as over active as yours is never free from it's tedium, Will.” Hannibal answered,smooth and easy.  “You might find that taking control over it could be immensely beneficial. And you'd be free of the haze store bought drugs only serve to make far more cumbersome.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whip My Mind

Seconds after Hannibal had suggested it, (casually,as though he were discussing the currently warm weather) Will had sprang from his chair in irritated agitation and insulted disgust,backing himself up against the ladder,only to move behind it when Hannibal deigned to come closer; moving panther like across the expanse of his office.

“Get out,” Will had spat, 'I don't know what sort of hilarious humour you think you're pulling here,but forget it. No way.” Protecting himself with the wooden rungs.

Hannibal had merely shrugged, moving so slowly it seemed as though he'd never moved at all.

“When the time for flippant humour is right you'll find I am easily up to task. I did not find that to be the case.” Will's violent reaction notwithstanding.

Will cringed, eyes narrowed in suspicion and more than a little bit hurt. “..So why?”

“A mind as over active as yours is never free from it's tedium, Will.” Hannibal answered,smooth and easy. “You might find that taking control over it could be immensely beneficial. And you'd be free of the haze store bought drugs only serve to make far more cumbersome.”

“Silence my mind with sex. I don't see a real solution there,Hannibal.”

Hannibal had made some sound, but Will wasn't sure whether to call it a scoff or a laugh. Or perhaps some interesting utterance in between the two. “Consider it. There's hardly a time duration.”

That exchange had been almost a month and a half ago. With the cooler weather came a shift in Will's mindset, when a case two weeks past had left himself so shaken he found himself at Hannibal's doorstep at who knew what ungodly hour of the morning, soaked to the bone and raving; half about the killer, half about his dogs.

Or something like that.

Hannibal,paying no mind to the senseless hysteria,had simply taken Will upstairs,drawn a bath and stripped him bare,setting Will in the water. Explaining his proposal anew when the steam cleared Will's mind of the fog.

Graham had said 'yes' with only a slight hitching of the breath. Hannibal, true to his word; had started slow. Spending over an hour and a half explaining the mechanics of it all before Will had thrown up his hands,pushing his glasses so far up his nose they obstructed his vision.

“Christ, Hannibal!' Will moaned, sliding back from the dining room table, sinking into fine upholstery. 'You're making this sound like an interrogation!”

Hannibal pushed at his tea cup, long fingers curling delicately against the handle, “This isn't as simple as a mere ripping of clothes, Will. There is a lot to talk through.”

Graham huffed, mentally counting to ten, still dubious as to how this was going to help. When he offered no further disputing, Hannibal continued in his lesson.

Will was thankful for that now, it had given him a chance to become used to the situation. Able, to slowly sink and relax as time drifted on. Hannibal taking him further and further with each session, until Will's mind, miraculously began to quiet. The roaring in his ears and the pounding at his temples quieting to an almost non-existent lull.

A slap brought him back to reality,and he moaned wetly into the pillow beneath his mouth, half straining against the wide, warm palm. Despite the multiple marks already covering pale,rounded flesh.

'You're drifting.' Hannibal snapped, voice a deep curl. “Focus, Will”.

Another groan, Will twisted experimentally in his cuffs, (he'd resisted them at first, but slowly, he'd come to accept the surrender as amazingly therapeutic), attempting to lift his head higher, earning yet another slap for his efforts.

“I told you to stay down, boy.”

Will shuddered, eyes closing as he gave a meek little cry to the damp fabric, sweat soaking into the base of his curls, dripping in a slick line down his neck. Hannibal's voice took on a harsher, more jaded tone when he was aroused enough. As though the lines of his throat had turned to cut glass,raking against each syllable he rolled out. It dragged a rough path down the curve of Will's ear, feeling his cock all but weep in response too it.

Strange, he'd never felt that he could be quite so easy before. Unable to bring out the stamina to care. Although maybe it wasn't easiness, per say. But rather that he'd spent so much time actively neglecting his own baser needs until they became almost as non-existent as his social life that he'd forgotten the bare minimum of it all.

Somewhere in the back of his mind,the thoughts tried to spill. Barely blocked by the Pandora's Box. Every murderer he knew; every sickness he saw. Every twinge of depraved arousal and demented power forcing it's way to the forefront, teasing him. Testing him.

_Easy. You, Will Graham; are so easy to overtake. You who can mold yourself to anything we want. You whom are our precious pet, our peon. Our little mouse in the cage,taunted by the cheese._

Another slap, this one harsh and firm, a slap of punishment that sent his hips canting forward,forcing him to rub against the bedding with a deeper,louder groan.

“Such a naughty boy. Your focus is far from where it should be.' Hannibal growled, raking a hand through the back of Will's curls, twisting them in the pads of his fingers,tugging him up. Will's cry cut off by another hand snaking it's way up his neck,cutting him off. “Do I have to punish you?” A pause. 'Even more?”

Will thought he wanted to say no,instead,he nodded. His own insecurity crawling a violent, unwelcome path up his sides and down the back of his spine,settling there to remind him just how much of a freak he was.

He sobbed, giving a jerk, but Hannibal was quicker, and in complete possession of all his bodily functions. Twisting Will down until he found himself bent double over the bed, knees up and spread, head firm against pillows. Nearly suffocating him. When Graham felt panic rising, Hannibal pushed him again, until his chest was pressed firmly to Will's back. Graham able to feel the fine wire of his thick chest hairs, his breath in his ear.

“Don't. Move.” He growled. 'You'll only worsen the experience for yourself.” But he paused, giving Will a chance to cry out his safe word, to break the spell and find himself in a worse position than he was in when he came that night.

A pant, followed by a sob spurned Hannibal back into action, his hand starting up a quick rhythm on the abused skin,too fast for Will to become accustomed to the burning,the stinging. Every move of his hand drew another distressed cry from Will, and he stopped; only to reach for the bound hands and work them above Will's head, clipping them to the chain against his headboard.

Graham let out a keen, attempting to rub himself against the mattress. Denied, by Hannibal's fingers curling up around the base,squeezing.

'Now now. Non of that.”

Will whined, “But daddy...' 

“No.” Firm now, the squeeze becoming punishing. 'Not yet.”

Not yet. Soon. But not yet. Will tugged on the chains, rubbing his back up against the fine hairs of Hannibal's chest, attempting to get him closer, feeling skilled, nimble fingers working there way inwards, rubbing against internal slickness with a single push. Will's head slotting backwards,where it formed on Hannibal's neck,panting against the long,thick column of his own throat.

“Hrm.' Hannibal contemplated, canines sinking into the side of Will's jaw, threatening to bring blood to the surface. “You going to be a good boy?”

The desperation to be owned, to silence the voices still ticking away at the back of Will's skull forced a nod from him, tilting his chin further against Hannibal's teeth,breaking skin with a sharp cry. 'Good boy, daddy. I will be just please make it..fuck.' His head felt hazy, foggy, light sparks forming against his eyes when Hannibal's fingers spread just so, feeling the change of the doctor's breathing through his own veins.

Yes. Make it stop. Make them stop.

Just make the voices stop.

Darkness covered his eyes, expensive, paisley fabric of only the finest silk covered his eyes, tightening off at the sides of his head, blinding him to anything that wasn't Hannibal and his sudden reality in every aspect of Will's bones and body. His veins, his heart,his own sweat. Mingled and controlled by Hannibal's hands, his lips and, when it finally,finally came,the thickness of his cock driving itself into Will's body in a single, fluid motion that settled in seconds.

Against his neck, Will felt large arms bracing his front, a wide forearm locking around his pectorals, another splayed across the slight curve of his not-exactly flat stomach, heated fingers slipping to his drawn sac and squeezing. Forcing Will to remain at the brink.

_Come,little freak boy._

But they were dull, overthrown by the vibrating tenor that was Hannibal's voice,whispering a kind of refined filth in his ear with that strange,grating accent that was oh so good in Will's ear. Bracing on his knees, he attempted to rock back,halted by a harsh tug on his sac that made him shudder from the pain of it.

“Will.' Hannibal chastised, fingers raking a bloody path against the side of his hip. 'Behave.” 

“You're not..' Will panted, attempting to bring words to his tongue despite the lack of oxygen in both brain and lungs. 'It's not..' He whined,helpless. 'I want, I need..please..daddy.'

“I know.” Nails dislodging themselves from the bone, pushed between Will's lips, where he demanded he suck, licking the blood clean from the fine nail beds. 'I know.'

Silenced by the thick, delicious fingers (tasting of soap and ever so faintly of copper) Hannibal pulled himself free, feeling the biting of Will's protesting teeth as he flipped him, opened him anew, until there was a definite pull in Will's calves from the spread, re-sheathing himself once more, flattening against Will's chest as his fingers pulled free. Forcing the younger man's lips to sink against fine grey hairs and fuzz.

Smothered from head to toe, there was nothing left to Will but a punishing force, filled from the inside out with enough pressure to break at the sides of his hips, up his skull,where the voices finally found their silence. He was nothing,he was everything. Brought down to the bare bones of the earth and singular human desires. A rock of Hannibal's hips that found that single,perfect,primal spot made Will wail as he found himself crashing back into his body with sudden, awful,wonderful clarity.

He couldn't speak,nothing came from his lips beyond broken cries and stifled whines of “daddy' and “please,more.' Unable to find that release as Hannibal continued to thrust,own and control. His fingers a powerful grip against his sac,neglecting his untouched,throbbing cock.

“Please” He groaned again, 'please,daddy,please.” Begging the only thing he seemed to be reduced too, the only thing capable that managed to work it's way from his strained lips. Wrists rubbing raw in the cuffs, legs shaking as each thrust brought him closer and closer to an unreachable brink.

“Soon.' Hannibal promised, increasing his own pace. “Soon.”

Will cried, feeling the wetness soak against fine but loud patterned tie, clenching impulsively around Lecter, drawing forth a deep groan from the other that Will could only describe as guttural, body going slack as he felt the start of warmth spreading within, a small cry of protest falling free when Hannibal abruptly pulled free.

Shushed seconds later as the warmth continued, soaked his curls,his cheek,chest,and cock. A sticky,wonderful blanket. Finally,Hannibal's hand relinquished it's grip and he bent just in time to catch it upon the fine buds of his tongue, fingers curling beneath Will's chin to slot his mouth over Will's parted lips, delivering the offering back to him, using his tongue to push it all the way down his throat.

Warming him.

Swiftly,he undid both the cuffs and the tie, running clinical fingers down Will's wrists, bringing them both to his lips and delivering soft kisses to the raw flesh. Tongue dipping against a particularity rough patch to cleanse, releasing Will only when the blood ceased in it's path to rise to the surface.

Beneath, Will whimpered, and Hannibal shushed him, crawling down his body until his mouth was at his cheeks, warm tongue lapping at the salty tears, soft and entirely welcome. Will wrapped his arms loosely about Hannibal's back, holding weakly and sighing as the doctor continued to lick,until his cheeks were dry save for the faintest sheen of moisture.

Words never came to him afterwards, Hannibal all to aware of that as he let himself sit up, back against the headboard to reach for the bottle of bourbon he kept there. Filling a tumbler and taking a swallow, holding the rest there to return to Will. Which he did with a smooth path of his lips and tongue.

As he withdrew, Will sighed, eyes hazy but pleased, slipping down Hannibal's body until his head had burrowed against the curve of Hannibal's own round,slightly furred stomach, feeling his blood throbbing through the muscle. Letting himself drift to sleep in the warm cocoon Hannibal made for them as he slipped just enough down the headboard to settle against the pillow, warm hand petting it's way through Will's curls as he finally felt peace drag him to slumber.

Not a voice in his head,nor a sound in the air to disturb him.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I truly have absolutely no reason behind this beyond 'I read a bunch of prompts and made them a fic". But hey,you get some consensual BDSM?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> PS-I know the title is lame. I was amiss as to what to call it. And this probably didn't need quite so many tags,since it's short. But eh.


End file.
